parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tad (Leapfrog)
Tad is LeapFrog's Character. He was voiced by Blake Marggraff (1999-2001), Nicole Rapp (Danny Walker sings for him and speaks his dialog briefly in 2001)) (2002-2003), Debi Derryberry (2002-2004), Nika Futterman (2005-2007), Jessica Straus (2008-2013) and is currently voiced by Kira Tozer. Species Frog Friends/Allies/Family *Lily (Older Sister) *Leap (Older Brother) *Dot (Neighbor) *Edison *Scout * Parker *Professor Quigley *Mr. Websley *Mr. Frog (Father) *Mrs. Frog (Mother) *Muriel Bagge (Grandmum) *Schoolhouse Rocky *James the Cat *Jimmy *Maisie MacKenzie Enemies *Pirate Pythagoras (formerly only) *Bobby Generic (Rival) Likes ABC, Numbers, and Scout Quote "Oh Yeah!" First appearance *Letter Factory (2003) *Let's Go to School (2009 with used new outfit and the different place) *Letter Factory Adventures: Letter Machine Rescue Team (2014 with new outfit and in Computer animation) Last appearance *A Tad of Christmas Cheer (2007) *Scout and Friends: The Magnificent Museum of Opposite Words (2013, cameo) Gallery: Leapfrog Numbers Ahoy DVD 2010.avi 000264799.jpg Leapfrog Numbers Ahoy DVD 2010.avi 000265919.jpg Leapfrog Let's Go to School DVD.avi 000079399.jpg|Tad and Lily Leapfrog Numbers Ahoy DVD 2010.avi 000156839.jpg Leapfrog Let's Go to School DVD.avi 000168559.jpg|Tad's sad Leapfrog Let's Go to School DVD.avi 000197999.jpg Leapfrog Let's Go to School DVD.avi 000201759.jpg Leapfrog The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park DVD.mp4 000047240.jpg Leapfrog The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park DVD.avi 000130039.jpg Leapfrog The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park DVD.avi 000802079.jpg|I didn't know you could drive at that age! Leapfrog Let's Go to School DVD.avi 000716599.jpg LeapFrog Learning DVDs The Magnificent Museum of Opposites and Adventures in Shapeville Park.mp4 000015056.jpg|Tad and Lily hug Mr. Polecat in Scout and Friends LetterFactroy.avi 000607199.jpg|2003-2007 LetterFactroy.avi 000716599.jpg|MEH SMILE IS GY! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Letter G LetterFactroy.avi 000630479.jpg LetterFactroy.avi 001615719.jpg|Letter W LetterFactroy.avi 002008439.jpg Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 001974291.jpg A Tad of Christmas Cheer (2007).avi 001777359.jpg Tad 3.jpeg|2009-2013 Tad is the Pirate.jpg|Tad as a pirate Leapfrog The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park DVD.avi_001245799.jpg Leapfrog The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park DVD.avi_001952959.jpg Math Circus.avi_001190239.jpg|Tad with a top hat Math Adventure to the Moon.mp4_000047714.jpg|I like my cars Sportacusladdin Part 11 - A Narrow Escape (Remake).wmv_000019419.jpg Sportacusladdin Part 11 - A Narrow Escape (Remake).wmv_000108179.jpg Learning Machine Rescue Team DVD Trailer.mp4_000011053.jpg|Tad in Computer animation Learning Machine Rescue Team DVD Trailer.mp4_000021981.jpg|2014-present Tad_2.PNG Tad 3.png Tad.PNG Tad_4.PNG Tad as Olaf.wmv 000004699.jpg The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park.avi 001351840.jpg The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park.avi 001313640.jpg The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park.avi 001202240.jpg Let's Go to School.avi_000070920.jpg Let's Go to School.avi_000207440.jpg Let's Go to School.avi_000326560.jpg Let's Go to School.avi_000395560.jpg Let's Go to School.avi_000789360.jpg Let's Go to School.avi_000802400.jpg Let's Go to School.avi_000805040.jpg Let's Go to School.avi_000871680.jpg Let's Go to School.avi_001777480.jpg Let's Go to School.avi_001778440.jpg Let's Go to School.avi_001788800.jpg Let's Go to School.avi_001858800.jpg Let's Go to School.avi_001860280.jpg The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park.avi_000684720.jpg The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park.avi_000686280.jpg|Tad and his clones The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park.avi_000687240.jpg The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park.avi_000687440.jpg The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park.avi_000731600.jpg The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park.avi_001394640.jpg The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park.avi_001396040.jpg The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park.avi_001417240.jpg The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park.avi_001419440.jpg The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park.avi_001436280.jpg The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park.avi_001550640.jpg Tady.PNG Tad the Frog.PNG Tad and Lily 4.PNG Tad and Lily 3.PNG Tad and Lily 2.PNG Leapfrog The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park DVD.mp4 001998080.jpg Leapfrog The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park DVD.mp4 001212200.jpg Leapfrog The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park DVD.mp4 001199320.jpg Leapfrog The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park DVD.mp4 001121000.jpg Leapfrog The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park DVD.mp4 001069280.jpg Leapfrog The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park DVD.mp4 000869480.jpg Leapfrog The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park DVD.mp4 000754000.jpg Leapfrog The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park DVD.mp4 000549600.jpg Leapfrog The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park DVD.mp4 000548680.jpg Leapfrog The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park DVD.mp4 000369200.jpg Leapfrog The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park DVD.mp4 000367280.jpg Tad's clock is crash.PNG|Tad Crying File:Learn_to_Read_at_the_Storybook_Factory.avi_000111333.jpg|Tad and his girlfriend Snapshot 1 (3-29-2019 8-27 PM).png Tad.png Tad (2).png Tad (3).png Tad (4).png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:LeapFrog Characters Category:Frogs Category:Protagonists Category:Boys Category:Green Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:White Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Males Category:Characters with a hat Category:Handsome Boys Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Lionsgate Characters Category:Comedians Category:Idiots Category:Jerks Category:Morons Category:Nervous characters Category:Cowards Category:Stewie Griffin's Friends Category:Children Category:Childs Category:Children with a cute voice Category:2003 Introductions Category:Scout's Friends Category:Wise Characters Category:Learning Characters Category:Unikitty and Friends